1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball type hitch assemblies for removably coupling a boat, utility, or other type of trailer to a structural member or hitch of a towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ball type hitches are commonly used in the towing of various types of vehicles, trailers, and the like (hereinafter referred to collectively as "trailers"). Trailers range in size from larger and heavier cargo and camping trailers down to smaller utility trailers. Typically, trailers that are hauled by automobiles are used on an intermittent basis. Therefore, the towing vehicle and the trailer are configured with interlocking hitch components in order to enable coupling and decoupling of the trailer and towing vehicle as required.
Hitch assemblies for trailers generally resemble a ball and socket joint. The ball typically includes a body having a spherical portion that is fixed to a stem. The stem extends through an opening in the structural member or hitch of the towing vehicle. A nut threadably engages the bottom of the stem, thereby affixing the stem to the structural member or hitch of the towing vehicle. The trailer vehicle is typically provided with a hemispherical socket to receive the ball. The socket and the ball are then interlocked to prevent separation of the ball from the socket during use.
Ball and socket dimensions are not standardized. Larger trailers are typically equipped with a socket intended to receive a ball having a spherical diameter of two inches. Smaller trailers are typically equipped with a socket intended to receive a ball having a spherical diameter of one and seven-eighths inches. This lack of standardization requires an individual who may use different trailers to possess a two inch diameter hitch sball and a one and seven-eighth inch diameter hitch ball in order to ensure proper and safe mating with the particular trailer in use. One of the problems presented by this lack of standardization is that the hitch ball that is not in use may become lost or misplaced.
What is needed in the art is a single ball type hitch that can be oriented to present either of two diameters, thereby enabling proper coupling with most types of trailers.